


Coincidence 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Coincidence [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Twelve Days of Christmas 2015 - Day 4





	Coincidence 2

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve Days of Christmas 2015 - Day 4

I’m am so sorry, Heero…

I heard you the first time, Duo…

I had no idea, I swear to God…

I believe you already, can we just stop talking about it?

I just feel horrible. I didn’t know anything about the events…

Then why on earth were you so set on going there?

I… I like the time period, and Josh down in accounting said his family had a really good time there.

And Josh never mentioned that there was a freaking gun fight in front of the museum twice a damn day?

No… he just talked about the graveyard and the statue and the buffalo…

But gunfire was something he didn’t feel he should mention?

Well, he’s an accountant, man… not an agent. Probably never thought about it…

If anybody got that on camera, and it hits the web, he’s going to effing think about it.

I said I’m really, really sorry…

I heard you.

You keep saying that, but you haven’t gotten around to the forgiving me part yet, so….

Duo…. I’m not mad at you. I’m just…. Embarrassed.

Heero, you’re a Preventer agent. There was gunfire. You reacted. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

…

I mean, if either of us should be embarrassed, it should be me. I didn’t really react at all. I’m an agent too, but I just…. I mean I didn’t…

I hardly gave you time.

Did I uhm… thank you for that?

Thank me? For throwing us into the dirt in the middle of Dodge City?

Well, if it had been for real and all, you might have saved us both….

…

I mean, if it hadn’t been fake, and there really had been gunfire, it probably would have been a crowd shooting or something, so… uhm… thanks for thinking of me?

Just… stop.

Sorry…

And stop that too.

…

Just… I’d rather forget the whole thing. You’re… welcome. But can we please just talk about something else now?

…

…

So… how do you feel about the idea of elk steaks?

You know, this is really not how I thought this vacation was going to go…


End file.
